Seto's Game
by OrchidAzure
Summary: In a chance meeting, bored Seto Kaiba stumbles upon the chance for an interesting game: playing with Anzu Mazaki. Will playing with Anzu's heart cause his own heart to fall victim to his game?


-Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, but I own a pretty sweet YuGiOh deck.-

* * *

Hundreds of guests filled the Domino Theater in anticipation for the Children's Hospital charity show. The hospitals most generous benefactors would be attending. Patrons slowly trickled in to take their seats, but all stopped in awe of the richest donors in the entire theater. Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba, along with a few security personal, arrived for the show. They seated themselves in the front center seats of the mezzanine, the seats left, right, and behind them being reserved for Kaiba's convenience.

_I want us to at least view the show without some random twit chatting behind me all evening._ Thought Seto. Mokuba sat eagerly awaiting the beginning of the performance, and Seto smiled slightly seeing his brother so excited. When Seto was invited by the chairman of the hospital board to attend, he could not refuse seeing as their new business deal was underway. It was a bonus that he could spend some time with his kid brother at the charity show. Mokuba had just entered his second year of high school, it was important for Seto to make more time to spend with him. The lights dimmed, and the remaining guests quickly entered the theater and took their seats. The curtain rose and the show began. Seto relaxed in his chair and began to mull over the technical specifics of his project for the hospital. _Holographic x-rays and CT scans, this will be tricky. _He was pleased with his new endeavor, he loved a challenge.

Mokuba smiled and clapped for the magicians and singers, but knew his brother was not engaged with the performance at all. _Even during his down time, he always thinks of work._ Mokuba thought.

_A stream of light and color, classical music began to swell. _Seto caught a vision of it in the corner of his eye, and turned to view the performance. A ballet dancer expertly moved around the stage, the fabric of her violet dress moved like the ocean in a storm. He was entranced. _She's elegant, graceful, and skilled. Skill like that can only be achieved from years of constant study. _Seto mused. _And those blue eyes. _He gave his attention to her performance, and it disappointed him when she made her final bow and the next performer was up to exhibit. He went back to toying with ideas for his new medical holo system. This could be turned into a new market for KaibaCorp.

The curtain was lowered and the lights came up once again, Mokuba was on a high from the thrilling performance.  
"Mokuba, let's go. Tonight's a school night, and you still have some math homework, right?" Seto said, standing and taking his coat.  
"Yeah I guess." Mokuba sighed. He didn't like the end of fun days, especially those spent with his brother. He left his seat, and they walked towards the exit of the theater. Patrons were chatting and marveling over the performers, who had come to greet the patrons. The Kaiba brothers wove their way through the crowd and towards the exit, their limo waiting just outside.  
"He Seto!" Mokuba said excitedly. "That's the magician! He was really cool!" Mokuba stalled and gawked at the performer.  
"Mokuba, come." Seto called to his younger brother, turning his gaze towards him but not slowing his stride as he passed through the doorway. Thud! Seto felt something bump him hard in the chest.

"Oh jeez!" He heard from below him. He looked down to see a brown haired girl on the ground in front of him, they apparently collided.  
"Watch where you're going." Seto said coolly. He didn't know who was at fault for their collision, but he didn't care. The young woman came to her feet, and brushed off her skirt.  
"Same to you, pal." She huffed, looking up to him. Her blue eyes took him aback, and before him stood the brilliant dancer who took his attentions earlier during the show.

"Seto Kaiba?" She stood before him, dumbfounded and stunned. As soon as she uttered his name, he recalled hers too.

"Mazaki." Seto lightly growled, annoyed to find _her _here of all places. _Ah yes, _he recalled, _I do remember her always ranting at school about becoming a ballet dancer. Well, at least she attained the career of her choice. _He snickered to himself, _unlike her dorky mutt of a friend. _

"Mokuba!" Anzu called, seeing the younger Kaiba exit the theater.

"Anzu! Was that you on stage? It's so good to see you!" Mokuba gushed, running to greet his old pal. Seto didn't know what Mokuba liked about Mazaki, she was so obnoxious. Her constant 'friendship' antics, the daft way she defended her mutt and other friends even when they clearly were in the wrong, it was all too much. Her performance was wonderful, he had to admit it.

"Oh yeah, I am working with a ballet company. I just happened to be the dancer from the company who had the time to learn a piece for this charity event. You liked it?" She directed her question at Mokuba, ignoring the now annoyed Seto. Seto tapped his foot on the sidewalk and crossed his arms.

"It was so good!" Mokuba said, smiling brightly. He noticed his brothers impatience and complied. "I have school in the morning, so I'll see you!" he told her as he moved his way into the limo. Anzu smiled, Mokuba was so nice. Not at all like his older brother. Seto turned towards the limo, not even bothering giving parting words to his old classmate.

"Hey jerk, not even a good night or something?" She called after him.

He smirked slightly, turning his head so he could see her in the corner of his vision. "You're a talented one..." the corner of his lip turned up, he was in the mood for a new game. "... and I wouldn't mind seeing you in that violet dress again either." He said with a tone of amusement. He could see a blush coming across her cheeks. He entered the limo and they departed for home, leaving Anzu in front of the theater speechless.

* * *

Vika: Sweet! First chapter of this fic is up, edits may happen soon. Though the first chapter isn't very long, I am hoping for this fic to be a lengthy one. Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
